the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 In Twoleg-Place... Perseus wrapped his tail around Tohru, glaring at Jackson. 00:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Jackson turned and walked away laughing, Felix following behind-- Tohru shook with fear. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32|''' This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 00:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Wolf walked out of her den, looking around for different cats. Potatoes1076 (talk) 00:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sage seeing a she cat he had not had the pleasure of meeting ran over to her showing her a toothy grin Stardapple1997 (talk) 00:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Wolf growled at the strange cat and slashed at his face. "What are you doing here? This is my territory!" Potatoes1076 (talk) 00:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked. "What a creep." 00:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded out of the alley with Eurydice at his side. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Tohru only nodded in fear. She suddenly felt exuasted as she passed out. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 00:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus gripped her scruff, them hauled her onto his shoulders and grout her to the dumpster, crawling underneath it to their nests. 00:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) They decided to go hunting. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Tohru felt dizzy and sleepy when she woke up, Persues sleeping by her side. She decided to go for a walk. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus twitched his tail. "You got pretty scared." he meowed. 01:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (he's suposed to be sleeping for Tohrus capture xD) Tohru blushed a bit and shrugged her shoulders and walked off. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:08, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus crawled into his nest, whiskers twitching. 01:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Jackson turned into a puma and grabbed Tohru's scruff and raced off. ---- Tohru screamed as she was kidnapped. Her pelt bleeding from how hard Jackson bit down on her. She screamed louder as they raced into the forest. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus heard Tohru's cries, and woke up, pricking his ears. "Tohru?!" he raced off after her cries, his green eyes flashing as he looked confused, like he didn't know where he was going. 01:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Tohru was slammed into the ground and was told to shut up. She listened and dangled from the pumas jaws. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus frantically found Tohru's scent, desperately searching for her pelt through the trees. 01:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Jackson jumped up and hid in a tree, masking Tohrus scent. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Tohru?!" Perseus yowled. "Give her back, whoever you are!" 01:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded out of an alley. Pools of glowing, green liquid could be seen inside. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "You did it!" You killed her!" Gem cryed out in anger. seeing the green liquid. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "It took you that long to figure it out?" said Firestorm, mockingly. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Shut-up Fleabag!" Gem screeched as she tore her small claws through his leg. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm picked up Gem by the scruff and slammed her into a wall. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "No!" She screamed as she scrambled away and raced towards Orphues, limbing. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus was hunting with Eurydice. He spotted the kit running towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Blood seeped from her side. "Firestorm! He killed Rose! I saw it! He's the monster!" She screeched. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Um, uh, where is he?" asked Orpheus. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem showed them where Firestorm was, her leg throbbing in pain. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 02:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice tackled Firestorm and slashed at her face. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:06, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem gasped and clawed at Firestorms lag, making it bleed. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 02:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm slashed at Eurydice's face, causing her to fall backwards. Blood oozed from the wounds, and Orpheus narrowed his eyes, furious. He lunged at Firestorm and sliced wounds all over his face, chest, and stomach. "Don't you dare touch her!" hissed Orpheus, slashing at Firestorm's eye. Firestorm hissed and turned into the snake-demon. He coiled around Orpheus, slowly suffocating him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "No!" Mufasa roared out and sliced his extremly long claws through the snakes body, slicing it open. He pulled Orpheus away and pounced on Firestorm. Gem growled at Mufasa but ran towards Firestorm she clawed his nose. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 02:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm hissed at Mufasa, but vanished into the shadows.... ---- Orpheus quickly ran over to Eurydice, who was still terrified of the snake. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sage looked up as his own red blood dripped down his face his eyes shook and his smile faded. His claws unsheathed but he did not move. Quicly he went back to normal sheathing his claws and started to walk closer to the cat that had just attacked him his smile gets bigger the closer he gets "you know I love the color of your pelt what would you call it... Oh yes month old macaroni, a little shaggy too." Stardapple1997 (talk) 03:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Wolf snarled at the cat and sheathed her claws. He doesn't look like a threat. Should I kill? Or not...? ''"You mouse-brain! You... you..." She stopped, thinking of a insult to show how much she hated him. Angrily, she stalked around him. "Stupid tom!"Potatoes1076 (talk) 16:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sages smile widens even more as he watches the aggregated cat walk around him. He sits down after a while he sits down and flips a piece of moss "you know we should really work on your anger issues" he takes his paw and puts it under her jaw "is there something wrong with you" he says looking wide eyes at her his voise suddenly fake serious "confind in me" he says placing his other paw on his chest. Wolf growled. "You know what, stupid? You are lucky that I have not ripped out your throat by now!" She snarled at him. "Oh my gosh. Just get away from my territory? Are you ''deaf or something? I'm SO close to just killing you, right now!" She stormed away, muttering to herself. "Whack job!" She yelled over her shoulder Potatoes1076 (talk) 16:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sage watched her walk a way "bye.." He realized he had never learned her name but he enjoyed this quite a bit he watched her go then he calls out " remember you can confide in me" Flower woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:00, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Artemis was cut badly by flying debri. "What on earth..." she panted. "Was that?" 12:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded out of the box.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:44, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sage saw a cat in the distance suddenly interested he began to bad over to where the she-cat stood by an ope box "hello" he says it with a goth grin (Please post your signature at the end of every RP post you write) Orpheus and Eurydice padded back to the alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem stood there in shock as she raced back to Paris, slamming into his leg in fear (ohai icy ^.^) ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi...?" said Paris to Gem. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem stood there in shock. "Firstorm killed Rose." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Paris didn't know what to say. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem nodded her head "Hes the demon ask Orphues!" ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Paris. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gold woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Stormy padded out of her den warily, watching carefully for other rogues. Potatoes1076 (talk) 20:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sage sat down bored. Looking around for some one to talk too he notices a cat down the bath thinking it to be breeze. Stardapple1997 (talk) 21:06, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded out of his box.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus an Eurydice padded back to their den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Stormy, looking around carefully, finally pokes her head out of her alley. Potatoes1076 (talk) 21:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus helped treat Eurydice's wounds. --- Achilles padded out of the alley to hunt. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Red turns around a d begins to walk up an ally until he is close to a what looks to be a timid sliver she-cat and he whispers "boo" Stardapple1997 (talk) 23:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Stormy jumped up in surprise, letting out a little hiss of surprise. "What are you doing?! You nearly scared me out of my fur." Her pelt was standing on its end. She forced it down and said, "well? Who are you?" ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:36, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Red smiled and sat down now I will answer that if you tell me yours Dappleh Falling is a of Landing 23:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "My name? My name is Stormy. And you, sir?" She said, gesturing to the tom. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Red smiles and tilts his head me oh that's not important. Dappleh Falling is a of Landing 23:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Stormy growled quietly and unsheathed her claws. She shook her head and put sheathed them again. "Please tell me. I need to know know more people." She purred ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Red flashed a smile before he meowed "Well I suppose I could tell you my name but that would not let you know me just my name but if you must know my name is red, it's nothing compared to stormy." He took a step forward. "By the way it is not polite to un sheath your claws in front of Cats you just met, silly" with that last word he flicked his tale so it touched her ear. Dappleh Falling is a of Landing 00:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Stormy recoiled. "You are a weird cat." She mewed, flicking her tail and sitting down. "So, do you live around here? I haven't seen you before." She looked around. "There are more cats here then I thought there would be when I made my den over here." ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Red sat down "why' would you not have stayed here if you knew so many cats were here you seem like such a people's person." " are you shy." He put an emphasis on the last word. Dappleh Falling is a of Landing 00:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) She growled. "It's a competition for survival. More cats means less food. Less food means starvation. Also, more cats means more fights. I hate fighting. But yes, I do hate most cats, if that's what shy means." ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Achilles caught a mouse. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru started to cry. --- Gem looked like she was in a state of shock. ---- Rue smiled and nodded ----- Hael padded around and yawned, her eyes shifting around the alley. --- Jackson roared and pounced on Perseus. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 00:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Red waited as the stormy calmed down "are you done with your tantrum sweet heart" he lured "why don't we talk about something else like why do you live in this tiny ally." Stormy snorted. "And I'm sure where you live is so much nicer." She rolled her eyes and got up, started pacing back and forth. "Well, for one, its safe. No one expects to see a cat living here. Also, it's small, so everyone's going to look right past it." ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Achilles saw the two cats fighting. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Red nodded and then purred "yes I do agree it is unlikely a,cat would live here. My place Is not like that" The next part came out more like a dare then anything else. " you should come see it" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The puma lifted his forepaws, about to crush Perseus. "Your mate will be mine after this is over." Jackson sneered. ---- Tohru struggled free from Felix and roared in anger. "Dont you dare touch him!" Fire surrounded around her paws as she growled. She shredded her claws through the pumas eye, burning it. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:04, June 21, 2013 (UTC) She flicked her tail. "Okay. Why not?" She got up and looked at him. "Well? You're going to show me?" She smiled at him. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Red smiled and stood up so he loomed over her and he purred "of corse." He turned around and began to walk out of the ally way. "Unless of corse...your ...scared?" Achilles ignored it and continued hunting. He spotted Perseus, a she-cat, another tom, and a puma. He wasn't sure if he should help Perseus or not. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru created a building fire, but made a explosion, trying to controll herself. --- The puma roared and pounced on her, he got ready to rip her throat out until Tohru blasted him off her, she looked bigger and stronger, her eyes glowing red. "Get away from me and Perseus or I will kill you. " ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Saul walked out of his den to screaming and yowling. "What the hell is that?" He growled. As he walked further, he saw a few cats fighting. "Of course." He muttered. "Always the fighting. Why can't they just live in peace? Life would be so much easier then. And even better, it would be more quiet." He flattened his ears. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru roared with anger as the building blew up again. She shredded her claws through the pumas belly. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Achilles prepared to fight if he needed to. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru became weak and saw Achilles "Help.." she mouthed as the puma bit her neck. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Saul walked close to the fighting, where they couldn't see him. "Why does anyone have to fight? This fight doesn't even make sense!" He muttered under his breath. He unsheathed his claws, just in case. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Achilles slashed at the puma's face and then quickly tackled him. The puma crashed into the side of a building. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Saul growled and bunched up, ready to spring. "These stupid, stupid, cats, wasting their lives fighting, and now I'm becoming one of them." ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Jackson, growled at Achilles as he transformed back and raced off. ---- Tohru lay there on the ground as blood pooled from her neck. "T-thank you Achilles, if you remember me.." She glanced over at the other tom. "Im not stupid, I was saving my mates life." She looked over at Persues, and sighed in relief, seeing he was ok. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "We need to get your wounds treated imediatly," said Achilles to Tohru. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru nodded and tried to stand up. But falling instead. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Achilles carried her back to the alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru struggled for a moment, but soon fell in a sleep. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Achilles told Icy what happened, so the she-cat decided to help treat her wounds. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru woke up in cobwebs and covered in herbs. "What happened?" She meowed ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Saul growled. He dashed off, down the streets, away from his den. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 02:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "A mountain lion attacked you and Perseus and you were badly injured," Achilled replied. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara walked around, she blinked as a tom cat ran towards her. ---- "Perseus? Is he ok!" She said trying to stand up. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ''']] ♫ 02:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm was tending his wounds in his den. ---- "I'm not sure, I thought he followed us, but apparently not," said Achilles. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay